1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic device that enables to obtain diagnostically optimum images using stored data.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The ultrasonic diagnostic device has been used for diagnosis of diseased parts in body cavities.
The device transmits ultrasonic waves from its ultrasonic transducer attached to the distal end of a catheter inserted into a body cavity such as a vein or vessel, receives the echoes reflected from reflective members of the subject, and displays them as images on a display such as a CRT (cathode ray tube) after processing such as amplification and detection.
The operator of the device first inserts the ultrasonic catheter into the body cavity, and records the ultrasonic images on a video cassette as this ultrasonic catheter is being out or starting prior to that. After the operation, the recorded ultrasonic images will be reproduced to provide a detailed diagnosis for the subject.
However, the operator typically has contradicting desires, a desire to minimize the time of inserting the catheter, which is a foreign object, in the body cavity of the subject, and a desire to take as much time as possible for adjusting images to obtain optimum images during the operation.
As both of these desires cannot be satisfied simultaneously, the operator ends up compromising on the image adjusting time in reality.
Further, since the ultrasonic images are recorded on a video cassette recorder as video signals, it is impossible to add adjustments such as dynamic range adjustment, gamma correction, STC (sensitivity time control) and the like to the images after the operation, or to obtain images with altered circuit characteristics such as filter characteristics.
Therefore, it is difficult to conduct diagnosis based on optimum images using a device of the prior art and the development of a ultrasonic diagnostic device that provides images more suitable for diagnosis is desired.